


Th' Encounter of Assailing Eyes

by rabidchild67



Series: Any Sensual Feast [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eye Sex, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock reflects on Jim’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Th' Encounter of Assailing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story, unremarkably, is from Shakespeare’s _Romeo and Juliet_. And now that this is a series, I am calling it “Any Sensual Feast,” which is a line from Shakespeare’s Sonnet #141.

The human maxim that the eyes are the windows to the soul is most illogical. 

That does not mean that Spock does not see merit in it.

Jim’s eyes, for example, relay exactly what he is thinking and feeling in any given moment. Spock has seen them flash in anger and in surprise; has seen them haunted with pain and compassion both, often simultaneously. He has seen them crinkle with delight or mischief, he has seen them turned down due to stress or annoyance, he has seen them turned inward with intense thought or reflection.

Jim’s eyes are always active, always seeking, and they miss nothing. Not the flash of dishonesty on the face of a Klingon commandant who would turn a trade negotiation into an ambush, nor the rapid calculations Doctor McCoy makes in determining the likelihood of survival of an injured crewman on an Away mission. And certainly not the flash of desire Spock fails to suppress when he watches Jim practice his tai chi in the ship’s gym.

Jim’s eyes are changeable, but not in the usual sense of the word, for they are not capricious, but literally change color with his moods. When happy, they are the exact shade of the Terran sky above San Francisco on the first clear day of winter: bright and endless. When troubled, they are a disturbing shade of gunmetal grey, and Spock would do anything to make them shift to a more pleasing shade, including, he is not proud to admit, repeating a highly inappropriate rhyming couplet conveyed to him by Mr. Scott regarding a man from Nantucket. On mornings they find themselves planetside and natural sunlight can play off of them, they are so pale as to be nearly translucent, like the newly-manufactured transparent aluminum viewing portals recently installed on the ship’s observation deck, and just as lustrous.

And when filled with love… they are the deepest azure Spock has ever seen, the exact color of the Southern seas of Old Vulcan, forever gone. The honesty Spock observes in Jim’s eyes at such times – naked and bold – discomfits Spock, who has yet to be able to bear to have it turned upon him again, not since the first time. Spock has taken to lowering the lights nearly completely when they are together, for he feels utterly unworthy before that gaze, those eyes. 

For Jim's eyes reveal a truth Spock thinks he cannot bear: a glimpse into a soul and the knowledge it is his to do with as he wishes.

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
